Artifical Petals
by SerenityHadaki
Summary: This is a story about a pesent girl who was thrown into an unexpected journey with three other people. Each one has extremely different personalities and yet they all managed to become friends while they journey to find a castle thats been told has been destroyed many years prior. While on their journey they learn about a world they never knew existed and vowed to protect it.
1. Chapter 1: Light 'Em Up!

"Invisible threads are the strongest ties."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

"**RUN!**"

With heavy breathing, and rapid taps upon the cobble stone flooring, a young ginger raced against time with a large grin painted upon his pale face. Laughing hysterically the young ginger slipped around a corner with a stumble as he spotted his friend.

"What are you **DOING**!?" He laughed before gripping the hand of a fair maiden who didn't appear much younger then himself.

"Why must we run!?" Struggling to keep up the pace of her friend, the young strawberry blonde couldn't help but snicker at his goofy smile.

"I did something that I shouldn't have done that's why!" He crackled as the two of them bolted passed countless of beautiful arched windows. "Where are they?" He yelled in confusion.

"Down in the garden!"

Dodging the cracked and jagged stones, as well as the miscellaneous plant vines that grew upon the ancient walls of the dying castle, the couple ran down the hidden staircase and through yet another corridor.

"This place is a bloody maze!" The ginger bellowed in a slight panic.

"Where are you going?! They are this way, Godric!" Laughing at the confusion of her friend's face, the girl instantly took lead and pulled her friend to the left as he started turning right. Suddenly being yanked back, the ginger let out a panicked sound before following the girl without question. Tightening his grip upon her, the two turned into a beautiful garden with magical flowers everywhere.

Spotting two figures in the distance who seemed to be within a heated debate, Godric seemed pleased, "This will never get old." He chuckled before raising his voice higher, "**RUN YOU TWO!**"

The two figures stared at the ginger oddly, remaining in their spots.

"And WHY do we need to do that?" A raven hair woman argued before she crossed her arms. Her gaze was disproving of the couple who were wasting their time by running around and making an abundant of noises for no reason. "We are supposed to be seeing if this palace is fitting or not."

"Questions later! Run now!" Godric chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his loyal knight as well as his best friend. Placing him into a head lock, the knight with short black hair seemed very irked.

"Ric! Release me this instance and, I beg you to, inform us why we must run?"

Just as the words were spoken, the ancient building started to rumble. The north wall of the aged building crumbled like powder when a large burst of fire strolled through the air, taking the oxygen straight out of the chest of the teens who remained in the garden.

Seconds after the fire vanished and a roar of a demonic creature was heard echoing through the endless corridors of the crumbling castle, a rather proud grin grew upon Godric's face, "Did you know that dragons aren't ticklish?"

* * *

It's the dawn of a new day, and the sun's peek over the horizon as a signal to all of the people within Valley Broad that it was time to start their new day. Nothing ever changes in this small quiet village. The fathers and sons would go out into the fields to pluck their harvests as mothers and daughters would care for the home and hearth of the town. Out of the many families that resigned in Valley Broad, one particular family was out casted and banished to the out skirts of the town because of the rumors that unfolded about the family being witches.

Within a small run down cabin that was meant for two remained a young girl with strawberry blonde hair that naturally curled at the tips. She was fair skinned and wore tattered hand-me-down clothing from her mother and relatives.

"I love you mum," the young maiden whispered to a pile of stones that rested under a willow tree. Placing a radiant yellow rose in front of the ruble before standing up with a smile upon her quivering lips, "I've been doing well and I've been continuing to do what you have taught me." Chuckling, the girl flipped her hair behind her shoulder before inhaling a deep breath of the morning's fresh air. Finding peace within the rustling grassy field a much weaker voice emerged within the distance.

"Young Helga." A crackly voice whimpered.

Startled by the voice, the younger lady turned with a peaceful expression, "Lady Margret, how may I help you today?" Making her way through the field, the young child chuckled before wrapping her arm around the older woman's arm. Slowly the two of them walked through the tall grass back to the willow where her mother's grave was at. Assisting Margret as she struggled to sit upon the floor next to the grave stone, the older lady seemed rather weary.

"My stomach has bad hurting again, dearie." Margret sighed

"No problem, Ma'am, you know I have just the remedy for you." Grinning happily at the older woman, the young maiden strolled over to her miniature herb garden that was growing a few feet away from the willow.

"You always do my dear. You always do." Smiling contently, the older woman rested her head upon the tree's trunk while watching the clear sky above, "You and your mother always know how to fix people right up and make them feel better." She chuckled before continuing on, "Young Helga, do you know about Hogwort?"

"The plant? Yes I do ma'am!" Helga laughed happily as she started to pluck some of the leaves off of different plants, "When I was younger I picked it out of the ground, not knowing what it was, and it burned my skin when the sap touched my hand. At the time, I thought it was an herb that my mother needed. I learned very quickly that it wasn't." With a snicker upon her face, Helga shrugged at the memory of her and her mother. After a bit, Helga stood up and traveled back to Margret only to wrap the plants in a cloth she used to hold the rose. Handing the herbs to the older woman, Helga couldn't help but smile at how honest the old lady was, "Make sure you grind them up before pouring warm water into a bowl. Only breathe in the herbs. Don't consume it and you'll feel better in no time; I promise."

"Thank you darling, thank you! You are an angel that God has sent down to us and help us in our time of pain!"

"Really, I'm not an angel or anything of the sort, Lady Margret. I don't deserve such gratitude from a remarkable woman such as yourself!" Feeling herself blushing from the complement, Helga subconsciously brushed her wavy hair behind her ear. "Since you're not feeling well, let me walk you back home. It's the least I can do for the woman who helped establish our village and acted like my second mother!"

"Can I not praise my beautiful angelic daughter while we are visiting her mother's grave?" The old lady chucked as Helga helped her off of the floor. Wrapping her arm around Helga's waist, Margret started to pull her away from the willow tree. "You know you've grown up into a beautiful yellow rose, love. You've grown much taller than these old bones could ever be, but you remind me of your mother when she, too, was younger." Noticing the smile upon Helga's face waver, the older woman knew she needed to act fast in order to keep the youngster from crying.

"So-" Margret coughed as the two lady strolled away from the outskirts and into the village's square where all the children ran around playing odd games and the mothers stood around gossiping about the latest news of the royal family, "When are you getting married?"

"Margret!" Helga gasped as she turned to face her second mother in shock.

"Seen a handsome young lad? If not, I'm going to kick your rump into a marriage that I see fit!"

Chuckling, Helga rolled her eyes, "Why? I'm happy with helping people. Besides, I don't want to marry someone I don't love."

"At this rate I'm going to be nothing but a pile of dust before you wed!" The two instantly broke out in laughter, knowing very well that marriage was something that Helga never seemed interested in. Especially since her family has always seemed to be an abomination to the village.

As the two ladies laughed their way through the town square with their arms wrapped around each other, the crowd of, usually, active people started to quiet down by the sight. Kids started being called back to their mothers or stare at the couple with a disgusted look. Mothers, on the other hand, turned their gossiping from the eligible prince of the kingdom to focus on the young girl who never ventures into town. It took a while for the two ladies to settle down, but once they did, they instantly noticed the unwelcomed vibes of the village folks that lingered within the air.

"I am grateful for your company, love, but I feel that you should return home. People here are judgmental and refuse to get to know the real you. I know who you are because we are alike. The real you holds a special gift within, and with that gift you will change everyone's future." Patting Helga's hand, Margret placed a soft kiss upon it and started to continue on her way home.

"I love you Lady Margret!" Helga choked out as a pained expression grew upon her face. Standing isolated in a town of judgmental people, Helga turned away and started to head back home.

"**WITCH!**" A child screamed as a rock flew in the air and barely missed Helga's head. Gasping from the shock, Helga stopped walking and looked around the town only to spot angry expression from every woman and child. Panic started to seep in her skin as Helga kept her back straight and started to walk faster through the town.

"Monster!" Another child screamed as another rock cut through the air and hit the young girl in the back of the head. Rubbing her throbbing head, Helga looked around struggling to keep a sense of composure.

Slightly screaming, Helga shook her head, "**I AM NOT A MONSTER!**"

"Not a monster you say?" A woman scoffed before stepping out of the crowd. She had crazy black hair and weary green eyes that seemed to pierce into Helga's soul, "Each person your mother and you supposedly treated have all **DIED**!"

"It is natural for people to die! It is a part of the life cycle! We do NOT kill! We heal! Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" The scene became over whelming as her head continued to throb in pain from the rock.

"I saw her actually doing witchery!" A woman pleaded within the crowd.

"So did I!" Another screamed. Before anyone knew it, a rally of panicking children and adults started to speak about what a disastrous monster Helga is and how she deserved to be killed because she was a devil's offspring. Some people started to talk about ridiculous stories that the devil impregnated her mother as other spoke how her father was killed by her and her mother for a satanic ritual. As the crowd started to gossip more about ridiculous stories, they started to become chaotic.

Suddenly as the sights and sounds grew suffocating, the black hair woman picked up a rock and threw it at Helga with all her might, "DIE DEVIL OFFSPRING!"

Racing towards Helga with much more force than a child's throw, Helga panicked and covered her face only to hear a crowd of people scream bloody murder. Anticipating for the painful collision of her flesh and the rock, Helga sat shaken at the thought of how painful it would be, but the pain never came. Uncovering her face, the young girl looked up only to see the rock levitating a few inches away from her face. The moment she realized what was occurring with the rock, she herself screamed and the rock tumbled to the floor.

"She a witch! A devil! **GET HER BEFORE SHE KILLS US!**" The black hair woman screamed before the crowd rioted and jumped the girl.

* * *

"You lazy bum! Get your dull arse out of bed!" Gripping the comforter of Prince Godric Gryffindor's bed, a young black hair male dressed in metal plated knights uniform yanked the bedding off in order to try to wake the slumbering beast.

"Oh! Sod off, Salazar! I want to sleep!" Sounding rather childish, the ginger hair teen gripped the blankets under his comforter and cowered under them pretending his loyal friend didn't exist.

"Please, Godric. Just because you're covering your head doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly vanish in thin air." With a scoff, Salazar ripped off the under covers of the royal bed only to find his friend curled up in the fetal position naked.

"**DEAR-**," Throwing the cover over the prince, Salazar stepped away with a disgusted expression, "If you sleep nude it would have been nice to have a warning!"

As a grin grew upon the sleepy ginger's face, he sat up in bed with crazy hair, "You know you enjoyed the view. I mean all the ladies do."

"What ladies? The imaginary ones in your head?"

Instantly the grin faded on Godric's face as he slipped out of bed and started to dress himself, "You know, when I was on the farm I never had to get up this early!"

"I'm fully aware of that." Salazar snickered as he waited for his friend to tell him that the coast was clear.

Changing into more comfortable attire, Godric grinned, "I know you know but I'm never going to stop bringing it up!" He laughed before patting his friend upon his metal armored shoulder, "The coast is clear, I think you're allowed to uncover your eyes now."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that milord. I do believe I'm permanently blind!" Opening his eyes, the knight pretended to act blind as he stretched out his arms and started to reach out in front of his body to try to find the wooden support beams of the elegant Gryffindor's bed.

Breaking out in a bellow of laughter's the two teens doubled over, holding their stomachs in pain.

"Come on, Sal," Godric demanded as he wrapped his stern arm around his friends shoulder, "Let's get some grub and head out on the road."

"Uh, you have to **ACTUALLY** do stuff today." Salazar stumbled over his own words as Godric gave him a mischievous smirk.

"And when have I ever listened to my father?"

"When he accepted you as his heir and took you in when your mother was dying..."

"Oh! Details! Personally I don't find speaking to pureblooded aristocrats all that enjoyable," Leaving his warm room, the two teens walked down a large corridor with windows upon both sides of the wall allowing them to view the village that resigned a hundred feet below. "Look at this place! It's gorgeous!" Admiring the views from the windows of his new home, Godric inhaled a deep breath, "I will admit it this place is nothing like Wild Moor, but it's a close second!" He chuckled before leaning upon the frame of a window and staring out into the clear sky and busy little town below.

Giving Godric a puzzled expression, Salazar stared at the arrogant prince for a few minutes before grabbing the nap of the prince's shirt and pulling him away from the windows and down the hallway, "How is our land second place to Wild Moor!" He laughed as Godric caught his footing and started to walk next to Salazar with his head held high and a stern back.

Giving Salazar a quick glance, Godric sighed, "Were you born here?"

"Yes, I was."

"And that's why you think like that. I was born in Wild moor. That's where my mother was and where all my animals and friends were and because I was raised there, I will always have a connection to the land. You, on the other hand, will always be connected here. Do you get it?"

Laughing at Godric, the young knight in training rolled his eyes, "Who knew words of wisdom could escape your mouth?"

"Hey! I can be smart every now and again!" Laughing in unison, the two traveled to the main dining hall of the castle.

"I've never seen the intelligent side of you before, Godric. Only the flirtatious and stupid side." Salazar snickered as he sat down next to the young prince at a large wooden table and started to grab pieces of the food that rested on the center of the table and scooped them into his own plate.

Blowing his already messy hair, Godric seemed rather bummed, "Well, you've only known me for four months. I think it's alright that you don't know ALL about me. If you did, then I'd never be able to surprise you when I do something out of character!" Grabbing his own food, the two boys ate together in silence. It never occurred to them how much they were craving food until they actually shoved a large piece of ham into their mouths.

After filling their stomachs fat with all the food they could ever ask for, the two kids quickly slipped out of their seats and tried to tip toe out of the room hoping they wouldn't be caught. As they turned the corner from the main dining room and down several stair towards the stables, a stern hand rested upon the teen's shoulder sending shivers down the boy's spines. Slowly glancing behind them, they saw one of the very men they were trying to avoid John Whence, the head knight of the kingdom and also Salazar's boss.

"Where do you two think you're scurrying off to at this time in the morning?"

Looming over the children, John was a much older and much wiser man who had a few scars upon his face. His long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and his metal armor had the Gryffindor crest of a lion embroidered into it.

"Well…" Salazad coughed as he quickly tried to worm his way out of the situation so he wouldn't be punished by his superior.

"I demanded that as a knight of my family, Salazar Slytherin, has to protect me as I venture into the neighboring villages in order to greet their citizens and become accustom with their traditions!" Godric demanded as he placed on a poker face.

The older knight stared at the two children, who were struggling to keep their composure under pressure, before releasing their shoulders. "I know you're supposed to be doing other important matters today Godric, but because you're a child, I guess, I'll let you off the hook. You two have fun. Remember your training Salazar!" He demanded as the young boy stiffened into a serious composure. Accepting the task, Salazar gave his superior an expression showing he was ready for the field work.

"Also, before you leave, young prince I bear a gift for you."

"No bloody way! I get a gift!? It's not even my birthday!" Godric laughed as his poker face was quickly replaced with a goofy grin that took up most of his face.

Untying the sword upon his waist, John handed the sheath of the sword to Godric. "I had it specially made for you. You shall name it, you shall care for it, and you must vow to never use it for evil-"

Quickly being interrupted John, Godric laughed, "But to only use it to protect the lives of the ones you'd die for. From this moment on this sword in a part of your life! I remember Salazar telling me about the oath all knights make!"

Placing his hand on top of Godric's head, John ruffled up his already messy hair as a smile grew upon his face, "I'm glad you understand the oath. Now you two have fun and be safe, you hear?"

"I vow on my life to protect him, sir!" Salazar demanded as he pounded his fist upon his chest plate.

"Oh lighten up, Salazar!" Godric joked as he pushed his friend causing him to slightly stumble. Grabbing Salazar's arm, Godric helped him gain his composure before laughing, "Yeah! We'll be safe! I promise. I just want to see what the villages look like."

"Alright, take two steeds and make sure you stay out of trouble. No one knows who you are young prince because you're coronation has not yet started."

"I know. I know!" The prince growled as he rolled his eyes, "I'm happy no one knows who I am because I can actually go to town!" Roughly tying his new sword around his waist, Godric grinned at John, "Besides, Salazar and I can be stupid and no one will judge me yet! It's a win-win situation!" He laughed before grabbing his friends arm and running away like a mad man.

Booking it down to the stables, the two kids picked their favorite horses and groomed them before hopping onto their backs. With a smile from ear to ear, Godric chuckles, "We are going to have an adventure! Fight bad guys! Save a girl! You know the usual! Got it?" Pulling his horse away from the stables, Godric kicked the heels of his shoes into the side of his white stallion as his horse changed from a walk to a gallop.

Groaning, Salazar tighten his grip upon the reins of his black horse before speeding after the prince. The two teens booked their way down the dusted trail of the stable into the forest that looked its way down the hill. The closer Salazar got the faster Godric pushed his horse to become as they dodged the trees and random stray animals.

"You'll never catch me, Salazar! Just give me up!" Godric laughed idiotically as he glanced behind his shoulder to watch his friend struggle to keep up. "Seriously, Salazar! Just give up before you lose to my mighty strength!"

At first Salazar didn't care about racing, he just wanted to make sure the new prince would be alright but the more they rode a surge of competitiveness started to bubble within Salazar's body. Gripping his reigns as tightly as he could, the young pureblood kicked his horse with all his might cause the steed to speed up. Using his brain to figure out a way to beat the newbie of the village, Salazar pulled the horses head away from the trail and up a smaller slope in which he knew held another trail. Once upon the trail Salazar then kicked his horse once again to turn from a trot to a gallop and sped neck and neck with his friend.

"You should give up now, you newbie! You don't know these trails like I do!" Laughing alongside the ginger, the two instantly leaned forward to show that their race meant more than just friendly competition. It was now a race to show who was superior of the land and who ever won has instant bragging rights over the other.

Periodically glancing at Godric, to make sure he wasn't pulling some cheap trick or speeding ahead, Salazar instantly noticed a tree that was broken upon the floor. At the time it never occurred to Salazar about what could happen since he was so used to jumping over falling stumps.

"Godric!" Salazar screeched as he continued to race, "Watch out for the-" Turning his attention from the tail to the road Godric was upon he instantly noticed the missing ginger. In a surge of panic, Salazar pulled the reins back to force the horse to stop its gallop. Looking around the forest for any sight of a white horse or a ginger hair boy, Salazar saw nothing. Feeling his heart rate speed up, Salazar started to scream, "Godric! Where are you?"

Having a gut feeling that the young prince got injured, Salazar turned his horse around and wandered back to where the fallen tree trunk was at.

"Godric! This isn't funny! Where the bloody hell did you go!"

The road remained quiet for a while until a distance gallop was heard, and Salazar's heart rate started to lower.

"Salazar, what are you doing way back there? I was kicking your arse so badly and suddenly when I glanced over to your road you stopped riding and turned around. I came back to make sure you were alright."

"Thank god! Don't do that to me again you bastard!" Salazar growled before turning around and trotting back up to the ginger, "I thought you didn't see the tree and went flying!"

"Oh please! I rode horses before, I'm not some newbie to this! My mum had this beautiful white horse that I used to always ride."

Rolling his eyes, Salazar trotted up to his friend and started to venture the rest of the way down the hill and into the small village that lingered under the castle.

"Well, my young prince, welcome to our first stop." Both the boys chuckled as they strolled into town upon horseback. The more Godric watched the busy people, the more he seemed to be pleased by their daily life.

"What is in this town?" Godric questioned as he slipped off of his horses back and started to walk through the road, gripping his horse's reigns.

"In the town? Well there are houses; if that's what you're asking?"

"Oh come on! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Godric laughed, "Never mind, just show me around the place already! Like you said before I'm a newbie to your home land; remember?" Godric snickers before shoving his friend off of his horse.

A muffled cry was heard from the back of a wagon that was on the move. Around the wagon where three men and a few women. One particular black hair woman stuck out among the rest, her curly hair was tangled and her clothes were tattered and dirty. The woman's expression seemed tense and unenthusiastic about the muffled screaming.

"Ma'am, this isn't right. She's just a girl. Why do we need to take her to the king?" One of the men choked as an expression of guilt grew upon his face.

"Because," The woman snapped as he glared back at the boy, "she's a child of the devil and she is a monster! We can't kill her upon our land or that monster will come back to haunt us! This is why we are taking her to the king! He will deal with this devil offspring and purify our land once again! Do you understand now, you idiot!"

An expression of guilt grew upon the guys face, the kid nodded his head in agreement, "I'm sorry for questioning, ma'am."

"You should be! Now hurry up! We should reach the castle before dawn."

* * *

With a mountain of food piled into his arms, and a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth, Godric seemed over all pleased with the small town. Shaking his head in disapproval, Salazar sighed.

"I can't believe you threw your title around like it was nothing and people literally gave you most of the food they were holding at the time!"

After a series of different muffled sounds, Salazar turned to his idiotic ginger with a nasty expression, "**I CANT UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING YOU'RE SAYING!**"

Crewing the rest of the bread chunk, Godric released a rather large and pleased sound before nudging his friend's arm, "Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen besides it's free food! Here have some!"

Shoving an apple into Salazar's mouth, Godric's ridiculous grin returned to his pale face once more, "As my loyal knight, and friend, you need to learn how to follow my lead. I mean one day I'm going to be king and everything is going to be at peace."

Biting a huge chunk of the apple out of his mouth, Salazar grips the apple before rolling his eyes at the prince, "You won't be king for many more years. Hopefully by then you'll be mature enough to not throw your title around like it's no big deal."

"Oh please! What fun is it to be mature if I can get all the cute girls now?"

"You only got food, you arse."

"Well food is the next best thing! It doesn't cry when you break its heart!" Ripping another portion of his bread off, Godric continued to speak which a stuffed mouth, "I'm a heart throb. I can't go comforting all the ladies I see."

"All you see right now is food." Salazar laughed as he took another bite of his apple, "You seem rather beat. Do you wish to go home?"

With a small lazy nod, Godric started to make his way back to the post in which they tied their horses to, "We did a lot today," the ginger yawned after swallowing his food, "I'm ready for bed. Let's return to the castle."

"Sounds like a good idea, milord-," stopping mid-sentence, Salazar noticed that the young prince seemed to be looking off into the distance. Following his gaze, the black hair boy instantly noticed a few kids who seemed to be abnormally skinny and in tattered clothes. Quietly, Salazar watched as his friend walked away from the prosperous street to the small children. A small smile couldn't help but grow upon his face as the idiot gave the children more than half of his food.

"You sure do find ways to surprise me, young prince."

Untying the two steeds, Salazar waiting for Godric's return and once his friend placed his remaining food in the pouch that the horse carried, the two boys acted as if nothing had happened. With smiles upon their faces, the two kids turned to head back on the trail they arrived on until a load commotion started to arise inside the heart of the city.

"What's that?" Godric questioned as he started to head into the heart of the town.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound very good." Salazar sneered as he followed Godric. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Salazar had a strong feeling that whatever was occurring wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Move! Make way!" The black hair woman screamed, "We need to see the king! We have a devil in our presence who needs to be killed!"

Instantly the crowd started to whisper and cower at the thought that some form of a devil was resting in the wagon. A few brave souls tried to get closer to the wagon to see what the beast's form was, but their imaginations instantly got the best of them and they all cowered in fear.

"Make way! We are in a hurry!" She screamed once again before being forcefully halted by two boys upon opposite colored horses.

"Move, brat! This devil needs to be-"

"Who are you?" Godric questioned with a stern expression.

"W-What?" The lady questioned in response before becoming angered, "Did you not hear me! This devil needs to be killed and you brats are-"

"WHO. ARE. YOU!" Godric yelled causing the woman to step back started.

"I am Juanita Shaw from Valley Board. My family crest is-"

"And what are you doing?" Godric interrupted once again, this time his expression seemed pissed.

"**ELIMINATING THIS WITCH**!" Juanita argued, "Who are you to yell at me, you brat! Move out of the way before I force you to!"

"You dare threaten royal blood?" Salazar questioned before moving his horse beside Godric, proudly showing off the lion crest upon his armor.

"He is not royalty, he is a-"

"My name is Godric Gryffindore! I am the son of the king and the heir to the throne! Now, release the person you have tied up in the back of your wagon."

Without hesitation, all three of the men untied Helga and quickly threw her out of the cart.

"What are you doing, you fools!? She is a demon! You saw what she could do!" Juanita hissed before gripping Helga's hair and dragging her in front of Godric and Salazar.

Trying to speak grateful to Godric, Juanita slowly bowed her head to the prince, trying to hide her upset emotions, "She did magic, milord! This thing needs to be dealt with."

"Salazar!" Godric commanded, as he turned to face his friend, "Take the girl, we'll speak to the king about her. Thank you for informing us, Lady Shaw. You may return back to your home in peace."

Longing to argue back at the brat, Juanita bit her bottom lip as she grudgingly released the girl to Salazar. Helga was a complete mess. She had bruises all over her body, her hair was sticking up in every direction imaginable, plus she was dirty from head to toe. None of that really bothered Godric, the only thing that really ticked him off was the marks she had around her wrists and ankles from the ropes that tied her, as well as the dry blood that was under her red nose. The girl's blue eyes were completely blood shot from all the crying she must have done during her travel to the castle, and at one point, Godric actually thinks the poor girl peed herself. He felt sympathy for the poor girl. He knew first-hand how she felt and hearing an older woman, who seemed roughly around his mother's age claim, she is a witch was ridiculous. Nevertheless, Godric never allowed his expression to waver as he turned his horse away from the crowd and started to ride. Without question, Salazar followed quickly behind with the girl sitting behind him. Despite not wanting to be on the horse, Helga gripped Salazar's waist desperately as her eyes began to water up once again. She had a feeling this was going to be her last ride before being sentenced to death.


	2. Chapter 2: Childish Imagination

"Do the difficult things while they are easy and do the great things while they are small. A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step."

-**Lao Tzu**

* * *

Upon the silent horse ride up the hill to the castle, Helga's mind was trapped within a thick fog. What was she supposed to do? Is she supposed to accept her faith and die knowing she isn't the monster people claim she is? Well, that wasn't an option in her mind. As they rode in silence, Helga became more aware of her surroundings. The instant she realized she was upon the back of the knight's horse, she instantly knew she could have a chance of escaping. The only problem is, when was it a good time to jump?

The farther they went up the road, the quicker her logic started to vanish. When she noticed a break between the trees that led down a small hill, Helga knew what to do. In order to survive, she had to do something crazy. She has to jump, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

As the break between trees crept closer, Helga positioned herself upon the horses back. She knew she was going to only have one shot at doing this, so she had to make sure it was going to be perfectly executed. Under her breath, she whispered. Counting the seconds for her chance and when it arrived, the young girl pushed herself off of the steed and braced herself for impact. As she rolled down the hill, she kept telling herself that the event was going to be painful, yet she felt nothing. She should have felt a sensation of pain pulsing through her body, but because of her adrenaline, the girl felt nothing. The only thing that caught her off guard was the fact she didn't expect the floor to come as quickly as if had, but she didn't really care because all she thought about was saving her life. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins causing a numbing feeling all over her body, so when she stopped rolling, it took several minutes for her to understand it was now time for her to spring on her feet and run. Slowly, Helga pushed her body up out of the dirt and rose to her feet. Her balance was off, and she kept stumbling, but her heart pounded in her ears and she ran like there was no tomorrow. She knew if she was caught that it would mean instant death, not just because people claimed she was a witch but because she defied royalty. There are no second chances when it comes to survival, so she just sprinted as fas t as she could through a forest she knew nothing about.

"**GODRIC!**" Salazar screamed in panic as he watched the girl throw herself off of his horse. He tried to grab the back of her dress hopping he could stop her from doing something stupid, but it was already too late.

"**I GOT IT!**," Godric instantly shot back as he yanked upon the reins of his horse and jumped off, "**WATCH THE HORSES!**" He demanded to his friend as he threw the reins to Salazar and slid down the small slop on the side of the trail. When he reached the bottom, Godric sprinted after the girl. A bubbling panic wedged its self into his throat as he watched her stumble around. All he thought about was how hurt she already was from the villagers, but now she could have broken bones. He felt stupid for not telling her to stay relaxed, and mentally, he started to beat himself up over the though,t but as the fresh air brushed his face, the young prince started to clear his mind, "Please! Don't worry!"

"How could I not worry!?" Helga panted as she glanced over her shoulder to watch the red head stalk her.

"I'm telling you not to worry," Godric cried in response, "because I won't let anything harm you! All I was going to do was take you to the castle and clean you up! Cross my heart!" Slowing down, Godric raised his hands in the air innocently. "I don't believe in those stories," he breathed reassuringly.

Mimicking Godric, Helga slowed her run down to a stop. Turning back to the prince, Helga's expression seemed upset and broken "You won't?" As her adrenaline started to wither away, Helga instantly started to feel spikes of pain screaming up and down her body, growing stronger by the seconds.

"I won't." Keeping his hand held high, Godric cautiously stepped closer to the girl. He knew from her expression that she's been through a lot, and he knew that people acted similar to animals when they are in a state of panic. So he slowly crept closer as he forced a smile upon his panicked expression, "I know you don't trust me and to tell you the truth I wouldn't be trusting some rich arse if I was in your position, but I need you to trust me. So I'll tell you a little bit about myself. Will that make you feel more comfortable?"

As the prince stepped within a foot of her, Helga walked back a few steps. Godric took it as a sign that he needed to stop, so he stood still.

"No," she whimpered from the pain, "it won't make me feel comfortable. In fact, it's very strange that you would be willing to tell your life story to some stranger."

Godric couldn't help but laugh, "It is strange, isn't it? Well, I'm over all a bit of a strange person. Now, if you stop fleeing and talked to me, I can prove to you that I'm not scary."

"You're holding a sword, I'm sure that makes you a bit scary."

"Okay, true, but I just got this sword today from a friend," he chuckled before extending a hand to the girl. "My name is Godric Gryffindor, I'm sure you already know that, but it doesn't hurt to tell you again. I was born and raised in Wild Moor by my beautiful mother. Where are you from, miss?"

Appearing rather timid now, Helga wrapped her arms around her body, "Valley Board. I'm from Valley Board."

"Really?" Godric smiled, "I've never heard of the place. What does it look like?"

"It's breathtaking," Helga chuckled in response, "It's a small village that is surrounded by large fields in which we grow our own harvests. There is a town square where all the children play and it always smells like fresh bread."

"Mm, sounds delicious." Godric laughed as he stepped two steps closer without her noticing, "Continue. How's your house? Do you have family?"

"My house is on the outskirts of the town. It's in the heart of one of the wild fields, my mother raised me to understand plants, and I helped her create natural remedies to help the sick. Many people believed we did witchcraft, but we never did anything of the sort. I swear!"

"I believe you." Godric whispered before slipping his hands under Helga's and giving her a slight squeeze of reassurance.

Helga's expression turned shocked as she realized how close the boy had gotten. Feeling her heart beat flutter, Helga allowed Godric to move her arms as he slowly started to draw her back to the trail.

"How was your mother like?" He questioned, still trying to distract her mind from what he was doing.

"She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was a bit heavier than other woman but her weight complimented the curse she had. She had such long blonde hair that she always tied up into a bun, and she used to braid her bangs back into her bun. She always wore bright colors and dirt never bothered her. She used to always tell me that we were all born from dirt and we will all return to it one day. Dirt is like our mother who makes sure her children have everything they ever need." A blissful smile grew upon her dirty face as she followed Godric mindlessly.

Struggling to hide his worried expression behind a smile, Godric scanned Helga's face, "She sounds seems like a very kind woman, and hopefully I could meet her one day."

"She passed a few months ago. She became very ill and refused to use natural remedies to make her feel better. She kept telling me that it was her time to move on and that it's now my time to have my own journey of a life time." Helga replied as sorrow painted her beaten face.

"My mother has passed on as well so I understand your pain." He reassured her by gripping her hands a bit tighter, "But maybe it is time for you to start a journey?" Growing closer, Helga seemed weary, but all he did was wrap his arms behind her knees and her waist. He then picked her up and cradled her like a lover. "But first, you need to feel better. So sleep, Salazar and I will protect you."

Helga knew that was a ridiculous thing for him to tell her because she wasn't tired, she was in pain. Yet, for some reason, his word washed over her like a soothing blanket. Feeling her eyelids become heavy, Helga cuddled into the prince's chest as she drifted to sleep.

"Damn!" Godric yelled in excitement as he trudged up the slope. By the time Godric reached the top, he was out of breath and seemed pretty worn out himself, "I told her to sleep and she fell asleep so fast!" Godric laughed.

Salazar, on the other hand, rolled his eyes to the prince, "Maybe you use magic?" Salazar joked before looking over at his friend.

With a shrug, Godric handed to girl to Salazar before mounting his own horse, "Maybe I did perform magic!" He laughed, "Maybe I'm some all mighty and powerful wizard and I don't even know it."

"Don't keep saying that or people will ask for your head," Salazar warned as he rested the girl between his arms and rested her head within the kink of his neck, "Come on, let us return home. Also, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly are we going to get her into the castle?"

"Well that's easy!" Godric joked, "We'll sneak her in!"

* * *

The sun had already set by the time they returned to the castle, which was perfect for them. Without the sun peeking in through all the windows, the boys could easily duck within shadows and creep around. Their main objective was to sneak Helga into the castle while making as little noise as possible and then get her cleaned up, fed, and make sure she slept well but as everyone should know things are easier said than done.

"Ugh!" Godric growled, "I think we need to put her down and wake her up!"

"Oh geez, what made you think that?" Salazar scoffed in reply as they both struggled to hold the girl. Making a silent agreement, the prince and his knight wondered over to a pile of hay and dropped the girl. "I thought that would have woke her up."

"Boy, do I agree with you! We made a raucous! I'm surprised no one has come to investigate it yet!" The ginger laughed amusingly before patting his friends shoulder, "Oh cheer up! At least we're not in trouble yet!"

"Emphasize oh _'yet',_" Crossing his arms, Salazar scanned their surroundings but nothing really stuck out at him. It was just your typical horse stable. There were a few brushes, buckets for water and a few shovels. Releasing a heavy sigh, Salazar shook his head in disappointment, "What are you going to do, Godric?"

Running away from the pile of hay, Godric grabs a bucket and tied it to the well's rope, "This! We're going to do this!" He yelled as he pushed the bucket into the well. Waiting a few minutes, Godric than yanks on the ropes and started reeling up the bucket, "We're going to get her mostly cleaned up out here and then walk in claiming she is a boy who wants to become a knight!"

"Are you stupid? That's not going to work!"

"Well do you have any other ideas?" Yanking the bucket out of the well, Godric wobbled back over to the sleeping girl and sat next to her. Ripping the sleeve on his shirt off, Godric dips it into the water and starts to clean the dry blood off of her. "Seriously, though!" Godric chuckled before turning and looking at Salazar, "I can't believe she didn't wake up when we opened the doors to the horse pen and it only made loud screeching noises!"

"Prince, I'm more surprised about her not making up when we where carrying her around and avoiding the guards. Which by the way, you said they didn't know your secret 'exists' in the castle!"

With a shrug, Godric returned his gaze back to the slumbering maiden, "I guess they aren't as secretive as I thought they are." Placing his hand back into the bucket, Godric washes off the cloth.

"You know you aren't cleaning her correctly." Salazar chuckled while watching Godric smear the blood and dirt on her face more.

"How can you not clean properly?"

"You're just moving the mess around, you're not actually getting it off. Watch! I'll show you." Stepping closer, Salazar kneels down only to hit the bucket. Causing the water to fall over the stone flooring and into the cracks. Giving each other a grim expression, Salazar placed his hand upon the noisy bucket, "Sorry." He sighed.

"It's okay!" Godric chuckled, "At least the bucket didn't make too much noise! I'll fetch us another pale. Here's the cloth." Handing over the ripped sleeve, Godric got back upon his feet only to grab the bucket from Salazar and return to the fountain.

Watching his friend leave, Salazar used the wet cloth to start actually cleaning off the girls' face, "You know," he generally stated out load, "she is pretty. It makes me sad that people would accuse her of witchcraft."

"It is sad, isn't it?" Godric sighed as he wobbled back to the girl, "She told me her mom and her use plants to help people and the villagers in her town says that's witchcraft. Silly, right?" Tripping on a jagged stone, Godric lost his footing and fell to the ground breaking the bucket under his weight. Waves of pain flew through his body before he had enough strength to push his body up. Glancing up, Salazar looked extremely pissed by the fact that his back was completely soaked and the girl seemed to be drenched as well.

Placing a weary smile upon his face, Godric looked at Salazar innocently, "Uh, sorry."

"Yeah!" He growled as he rose to his feet, his annoyed expression grew fiercer. Godric could feel a sting of guilt grow in his heart as Salazars' deep green eyes grew cold, "I'm sorry that you made us do this stupid stuff in the first place!" Blowing his bangs out of his, Salazar stared at the girl annoyed, "**WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!**"

Helga's body jolted up into a sitting position as her eyes flew open. Releasing a bloody curtailing scream, Helga wrapped her arms around her body shivering like mad, "Why a-am I wet?" She questioned, staring at the two boys in fear.

Salazar's arm shot up in response to her question, instantly throwing Godric under the bus, "Geez woman! You sleep like a cow!"

"Rude," Godric scoffed, holding his hands in the air trying to inform the other's he was innocent, "She's just a heavy sleeper, it doesn't mean she's a cow."

Smacking his face, Salazar turned to Godric with his cold eyes once again, "It's an expression. Have you never heard it before?"

Both Godric and Helga shook their heads informing Salazar that he was the only one that knew what he was talking about.

Groaning unhappily, the young knight rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down, "It means she's a heavy sleeper."

"Cows aren't really a heavy sleeper though." Godric chocked back a laugh, "They wake up really easily actually!"

Releasing a faint giggle, Helga cupped her mouth, "Really?"

"Really!" Godric bellowed into laugher before forcing Helga to her feet. Wrapping his arms around his knights' shoulders, and around the girls' waist Godric grinned cheerfully, "Now that you're awake, we can get into the castle much easier!"

"You know what! I'm calling the shots from now on!" Salazar sneered before crossing his arms. He looked rather childish acting the way he was acting but he didn't care.

"Please explain to me one more time who this girl is and why you three were caught by the guards and thrown into our dungeon." Rubbing his temples, the king slouched down into his thrown trying to calm himself so he didn't yell at the children. He was wearing his cotton night gown and his long silver hair was everywhere, he seemed to have woken up from his beauty rest. To the left of him was a queen thrown that remained empty and to the right of him was a small thrown that was recently made for Godric.

Chocking down the lump in his throat, Godric step forward, "Well father," he began, "this girl is-"

"Helga Hufflepuff, it's an honor to meet you sir. I just wish we met in a different situation." Helga replied with a small curtsy.

"As do I," The king whispered as he gave the girl a slight bow of his head, "So, Helga, what happened?"

"You see, your highness, I was brought to the town because-"

Trying to hide his worried expression, Godric stepped in front of Helga only to cut her off, "**BECAUSE **she heard that our village makes great bread and she wanted to have some!"

"Our village's bread is delicious." The king agreed, not realizing the obvious fact the children were hiding secret.

"While the prince and I were in town, we happened to have run into Helga." Salazar protested, standing next to Godric. The two boy seemed to have been unhappy with each other, but they, once again, made a silent vow to not let anything happen to the girl.

"She got hurt during the process and I told her to come back with us to the castle as a form of apology." Godric continued, looking his father straight into his crystal blue eyes. Knowing the fact that his friends had his back, Godric felt less guilty for lying because he knew it was going to protect Helga's life in the end.

"I gladly accepted their offer," Helga chocked as he forced her way in between the two boy, "It would have been rude of me to ignore an apology from the prince, your Majesty."

"That explains how you met, but how did you kids get into so much trouble that you got thrown dungeon?" The king scoffed. Pushing his aging hair out of his wrinkled face, the king stood up from his thrown, "Actually, I'll ask John. What did they do?"

Dress in full armor, John diligently replied without any hesitation, "You see, sire, more than half of the guard in this palace still have yet to learn that Godric is the prince, so when they saw him, my pupil, and the girl sneaking about they thought they were homeless peasants and threw them in the dungeon on the accounts of attempting thievery inside your palace."

"I see. You may go and we can all resume what we were doing before," The king yawned, "John, get some of the girls to wash up the girl and change her clothes before setting her up in one of the guest rooms."

"Yes, Your Majesty," John smiled. Quietly he watched the room empty before placing his hands upon the back of Godric's and Salazar's necks, "Alright fess up, why do you two really look like messes?"

Shivers drew down their backs as an also familiar feeling grew in their stomach, "What do you mean?" They replied in unison before slowly looking at the head knight with weary smiles upon their faces.

Releasing a sigh, John let the boys go, "All I asked you two to do was to stay out of trouble and you did the complete opposite of that!"

"Well, we didn't _really _get into trouble if you think about it," Godric joked, "All we did was save-"

Salazar elbowed the prince in his side causing him to whimper in pain, "I mean, help a girl that needed to be helped."

Rolling his eyes, John ran his gloved fingers through his long hair, "I know you three are covering something up. I will figure it out, but for now the girl is your responsibility. I'll go wake up a wench as you two show her to her new quarters."

"Yes sir!" Salazar demanded as he pounded his fist upon his chest plate. Godric gave Salazar an unamused expression before turning to Helga who seemed to be completely confused.

Grabbing the girls' hand, Godric started to lead her away from the two knights, "Come on, Helga, let us leave the two knights alone to do their knight business as I show you the guest room that's next to my room."

Looking stunned, Salazar bowed to his head master before rushing after the two kids, "I don't think that's a good idea Godric!"

As a grin grew upon his weary face, Godric shrugged, "Why not? Your room is right next to mine, Salazar. We can be the three friends that live next door to one another."

Staring at the two boys in confusion, Helga couldn't help but smile blissfully, "I like the sounds of that."

Turning to face the girl, the two boys seemed rather shocked, "You do!?"

With a nod of her head, Helga grabbed Salazar's hand while tightening her grip upon Godric's hand, "I do!" She laughed, "I never had friends before!"

"You haven't!?" Godric yelled as they ventured down the torch lighted corridor, "Not even at your home?!"

Giving the prince a fierce smack on his chest, Salazar shook his head at Godric disapprovingly before looking at the girl with a sweet smile, "Well, we'll be the best friends you've ever had from this moment on, alright?"

Helga's smile grew broader, "I do very much like that."

"Well then, _best friend, _shall we go see your new room?" Godric chuckled as he rubbed his aching chest.

"Let's!" Helga laughed as she started to increase her walk to a slow run, causing the boys to be dragged behind with a stumble. Once they understood what she wanted to do, the boys laughed and started to run making Helga stumble behind. As they ran, they never released each other's hands; they only made their grips stronger.

* * *

After a while, Helga walked into Godric's warm bedroom wearing a night dress that was bigger than herself. Her hair has returned to her long beautiful strawberry blonde and she no longer reeked of urine.

"What are you two doing?" She questioned as she walked up to the two boys who also got out of bathes of their own and rested in front of a handcrafted stone fireplace.

"Warming up, "Salazar sung, as he held his hands out to the fire.

"Join us!" Godric laughed as he grabbed a pillow off of his overstuffed king sized royal bed and sat it upon the floor. Helga took the offering and joined the young boys, mimicking Salazar.

The three sat in compete silence only allowing the cracking of the wood to speak for them. None of them knew each other for long and yet they agreed to become friends, and on top of that, they all agreed to protect one another. Despite them not agreeing to those terms out loud, they all felt that deep down it was their duty to do so. If they weren't going to look out for each other's back, then they would all be whipped out by the enemies in a heartbeat.

As the fire continued to echo through the stone walls of Godric's room, Helga was the first to break the silence between the kids, "You know," she stated before lowering her arms to fiddle with her new night gown, "when I was in the other room-"

"You mean _your_ room?" Godric grinned, as he propped one of his legs up and hugged it tightly, "Sorry, continue." Flicking his hand at Helga, Godric told her to continue her story.

At first Helga's expression was a bit surprised from the random interruption, but as the words slowly sunk into her heart a small peaceful smile grew upon her face, "Yeah, my room," she agreed happily, "I was looking around. I wanted to see what was in there."

"What? So you can steal some stuff?" Salazar snickered before lightly elbowing the girl with a playful smile upon his face, "Only joking around."

"I know you are," Helga replied with a small giggle, "No I don't want to steal anything, for your information, but I found something that I think you'd enjoy, Godric."

With a baffled expression and a cocked head, Godric gestured to himself, "Me?"

"Yes you, who else in this room has the name "Godric"?" The strawberry blonde laughed cheerfully, "

At first I thought it was a map, but when I opened it up it told a story."

Whipping his head around to stare at the girl in amazement, Salazar perked up a bit, "You know how to read?"

"My mother taught me when I was little," Helga chuckled, "I know it's not normal for peasant people to be able to read."

"It's not," Godric replied, "I'm like you though! There was a man in my village that taught me how to read and write."

Brushing her wavy hair out of her face, Helga smiled, "Well that's good because I think you'd enjoy the story a lot!"

Getting up upon her feet, Helga left the comfort of the fireplace so she could fetch the parchment that held the story. After roaming through the drawers in the room, Helga ended up finding the parchment one more time. Grabbing the paper, Helga almost shut the drawer before noticing something shiny. Reaching into the drawer, Helga pulled out a small golden cup that she seemed to have fancied.

* * *

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Godric gowned as he got off of the floor and jumped onto his bed face first.

With a slight chuckle, Salazar shoot his head, "You need to learn patience, prince." Raising to his feet, Salazar joined Godric upon his bed.

After a few second, a loud muffle noise started to fill the room, and Salazar hit his friend's back, "We talked about this before, Godric, if you're going to talk than don't cover your mouth."

Lifting his head up from the bed, Godrid whimpered, "You did not say that! You said don't talk with my mouth full."

"Well now it means that your mouth can't be covered at all or stuffed." He chuckled as he watched Godric roll around on his bed impatiently.

"What if she was eaten by a dragon?" Godric gasped as he sat up. Giving Salazar a worried expression, Salazar just rolled his eyes.

"Dragon's don't exist."

"You don't know that!" Godric scoffed, "They could be sleeping…like bears!" He laughed childish.

"I'm more than positive that if dragon's existed, we'd all be dead."

"You're right. Fire would be everywhere." As the ginger pondered upon the thought, Godric lifted his hands into the air enthusiastically, "**FIRE!**"

Within a blink of the eye, Godric's comforter sparked causing a flame to grow upon the blankets. At first, the two boys stared at the fire unsure what just happened, but they more they saw the fire grow the more they realized what was happening. Instantly the two started to scream as they rolled off of the bed and grabbed the pillows they left upon the floor. Trying their best to smother the fire, the fire only seem to grow more and more.

"**FIRE STOP!**" Godric screamed over his panicked thoughts. Just than Helga walked into the room with a frightened expression upon her face.

"What's wrong?!" She breathed, gripping a parchment in one hand and a golden cup in the other.

"The fire is burning!" Salazar protested as he pointed to the suddenly charred bed comforter. Helga's expression grew confused as she looked at the fire place and nodded in agreement.

"The fire in the mantel is burning. Why did you guys need to scream over that?" She questioned before crawling on top of Godric's bed, "How come your blanket looks like it's burned?"

Godric's face grew pale as he shook his head, "Good grief, Salazar. We are so tired we are imagining stuff. I think we need to head to bed soon."

Struggling to swallow a worried feeling, Salazar nodded his head and placed his pillow upon the cared part of the bed, "So anyways," Salazar coughed, "What are you holding?"

Gesturing to the random objects in her hands, Helga smiled before presenting the objects, "Well this is the parchment with the story on it." Helga stated as she handed the paper over to Godric, "This, on the other hand, wasn't there when I first found the story. Whatever it is, it's beautiful isn't it?

Holding a small golden chalice with a picture of some animal playing in the grass engraved into it. Its handle were thin with small blue jewels in them and the base of the cup spread out into a spider web like design. A smile grew upon Helga's face as she watched Salazars reaction to the cup.

"It's cool, but not as neat as this story!" Godric laughed in pride as he flopped upon his back and scanned over the handwritten words.

Pulling his attention away from the cup, Salazar looked at Godric in confused, "Why is it neat?"

"Okay! Just listen because it's now story telling time." Godric patted the extra space on the bed next to his body before clearing his throat.

"Day twenty-two," Godric pronounced in a fake adult man's voice, "After finally gaining the approval from the king, we all agreed upon our new found queen. She is a young maiden with red hair like fire, she also has the spirit of a lion. We all agreed in unison that this was the woman that is meant to lead our kingdom to a prosperous beginning, yet despite this she refuses. She claims she must protect her ancestor castle from any harm, but as we rest within the walls of this crumbling palace, I see no point in protecting it. She should be grateful that the king has asked her hand in marriage."

"Well that's a little rude", Helga frowned as she stared at the parchment. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Salazar nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah," Godric agreed, "but listen, it gets better!" Clearing his voice, Godric once again mimics the voice as he continues the story telling, "Day twenty-four. It's been two days since I last wrote in the journal because nothing new has yet to happen, but now I can't keep my mouth shut. This feeling locked inside of me is making me want to burst, but I cannot tell my men about what I have witnessed. For they would believe I am mad. While I was in the forest, _she_ claims is called the Forbidden Forest, I saw a beast much larger than myself. I thought it was merely a bear, but as I grew closer I saw a sight in which I've never seen before. It twas a horse with some horn sticking out of his head. That creature was beautiful with its long pure white hair and main to match. As I grew closer to the creature, I realized the thing upon the steed's head was in fact attached to its skull. I wanted to grab it and take it for my own! No one would believe me if I had told them, but as I crept behind a tree _she_ appeared from no were and crouched down. She spoke to it as if it was a human and cradled it like a child. Before I realized, _she_ spoke a different tongue as she held up some stick and healed the wound upon the steed. I didn't even realize it was hurt, but what still baffles me the most is that she is _one of them_."

"One of who?" Salazar questioned before releasing a large yawn.

With a small shrug, Godric looked over at Helga who seemed to be struggling to stay awake, "A horse with a stick on its head? Isn't that a still thing?" She weakly chuckled as her eyes slowly started to grow heavier.

Releasing a large yawn himself, Godric lifted the parchment one more time, "Let me reading a later journal," Godric chuckles as he filled the paper over, "Day one hundred and two. I never knew a world such as this could exist. All I ever do is watch in wonders as _she_ teaches me new things every day. I've fallin' in love with _her_. All I can ever think is about _her_ laughter,_ her_ touch, _her_ smile, _her_ breath. I've been labeled a traitor to the crown because I refuse to hand her to the king like _she_ is some property. _She_ is rare, _she _is beauty, I vow on my life to fight for what she believes in. No scratch that, what **we** believe in. This is our world, so why should we be forced to hide ourselves? I refuse to live that type of life. With all the magic I have, I will stand! I will fight! For this castle is ours, and we will protect _our kind_!"

As Godric continued to read out loud, his voice become more and more faint as his arms began to feel like led. Resting the parchment upon the bed, Godric fell instantly sleep. Tossing his body onto his side, Godric cuddled into Helga while Helga rested her head upon Salazar's shoulder. As they slept, a soft breeze picked up in room causing the parchment to flutter off of the bed and onto the mantel next to the stone fireplace that continued to heat the room. As the fire crackled, the written words upon the parchment faded away and colors started to grow upon the paper in odd blotches.


	3. Chapter 3: One Step

"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."  
**- Buddha**

* * *

Rolling upon his side, the ginger boy rested his head upon the burnt portion of his comforter. Whiffing in the overpowering stench of burnt material, Godric's eyes shot open with an expression that didn't seem relatively pleasing. Pinching the brim of his red tinted nose, the boy sat up in his bed, waving at the air and hoping the smell would go away but it didn't. With a shrug, he glanced over his shoulder in curiosity of whether or not his friends were awake. After a few seconds, the sleepy boy's brain registered the fact that he was isolated in his cold bedroom. Staring out of the open windows, Godric saw were the sun was positioned and gave a disgusted look.

"How can people wake up at this time?" He groaned before forcing his body to trust fall upon the bed. Sliding his hand to the side of his body, Godric started to feel about the bed, looking for the paper he left there the night prior. Unable to find it, a surge of panic struck his heart and he quickly spun onto his stomach to look for the paper instead of feeling for it. Unable to find it upon the comforter, the boy glanced over the rim of his bed thinking it tumbled to the ground. With no such luck, Godric scanned the room until he found a roll parchment next to the fire mantle. As a sense of peace overcame him, Godric couldn't help but chuckle at his stupid panic attack, "When did you get there, you silly little devil?"

Rolling off of his bed, Godric slipped over to the smoky mantel and grabbed the paper before running over to his drawers and grabbing a set of clean clothes. Patting his hair down, Godric released a yawn before strapping his new sword upon his waist and tucking the parchment behind the fastened strap.

"Adventure number one of the day is now complete!" Godric laughed to himself while he buckled his shoes, "I woke up and retrieved the valuable story. Now it's time to start adventure number two! Find the fair maiden and the knight so we can continue reading the stories!" Stopping his feet upon the cobble stone floor, Godric grinned proudly before dashing out of his room and threw a few corridors.

* * *

"Step into it, like this." Taking a step forward, Salazar punctured the air before stepping back and holding the blade near his face, "Get it?"

Turning his attention to the strawberry hair girl, who was struggling to disguise herself as a boy, Salazar couldn't help but chuckle. His squire clothes were baggie on her thin body, and the tie that she used to pull her hair back into a high ponytail was starting to unravel beneath all her curls.

"No." She confessed as she stared at the wooden sword in her hand, "I don't get it. Why must you step into it?"

"Because," Salazar stated before slipping his sword back into its sheath, "If you don't than you're a standing duck." Walking behind the significantly smaller girl, Salazar wrapped his arms around her arms and started to fix her hand positioning upon the wooden sword.

"I am guessing a standing duck is bad?" Helga questioned as her face started to slightly heat up from the awkward position Salazar placed her into, "Why must I pretend to be a squire again?"

"Because, you're around the prince." Salazar sighed, "Okay, now hold it like that from now on. Don't loosen your grip upon the sword, or when someone hits your sword, it'll fall out of your hand and you'll be left defenseless."

Nodding her head to the information, Helga focused her attention upon it, "Why does me having to be around Godric mean I have to pretend to be a boy?"

Groaning annoyed, Salazar kneed the back of one of Helga's legs gently telling her to take a step forward, "You know, when we're training you should be focusing on training, not questions. But since you really don't understand, I'll explain it again. The kingdom believes that only knights need to be around royalty in order to protect the king and his heir. If a peasant is around the heir, then the knights would believe you're plotting to behead our heir. As long as knights are around the heir than they believe a peasant wouldn't be brave enough to attack."

Growing more confused, Helga took a step forward as she allowed Salazar to move her arms in the action he was trying to teach her, "So if I pretend to be a boy and train as a squire we can still be friends?"

Finishing the attack, Salazar released Helga before nodding his head to her question, "We said we would be your friend and being friends means we watch each other's backs. So you get to be my new squire and come with Godric and I everywhere we go."

"Yay!" Helga cheered as a grin grew upon her face. Everything seemed relatively fine until she turned to face Salazar. Her shoulders slouched down as if something was burdening her, "There's only one problem," she confessed, "I don't like violence."

"Believe me, you're never going to use a sword in actual combat. You just need to know how to handle it so the people would believe that you know exactly what you're doing." Readjusting the uniform that Helga was wearing, Salazar looked deep into her water eyes, "I'm doing this to protect you."

Slowly brushing her hair out of her face, the tint of red upon her cheeks grew a bit deeper, "I know you are. It's rare to find kind people like you and Godric." A smile grew upon her cheeks as she gaze back into his green eyes, "I'm a stranger and you two went out of your way to help me. I really can't thank you enough."

Feeling his own cheeks slightly burn, Salazar brushes his hand through his own hair, "Being our friend is enough gratitude." He coughed before backing away from her, "Alright! Enough chat, back to training. Do the strike again."

Nodding her head, Helga rested her left arm behind her back. Resting the wooden blade in front of her face, Helga's gaze grew more concentrated as she waited for the perfect moment the strike. Feeling the time approach, Helga stepped into position and pushed the sword through the air. Before Salazar had the chance to say anything, a round of faint clapping echoed through the squire training ground. The two children glanced around their surroundings, only seeing the usual hay dolls and left over weapons. No one seemed to be on the field with them, which instantly drew Salazar into protective mode. Gripping the handle of his sword, the young raven hair boy stood in front of his ally ready to take a blow in order to protect her. As they waited the echoing of applause grew louder, shadows slowly started to grow and disappear upon the stone walls of the castle. A determined feeling started to grow in the pit of the young knights' stomach, he knew he needed to protect the girl at all cost, especially since he had no clue what was approaching. Clapping grew louder and louder to the point it started to hurt just hearing the noise. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Helga covering her ears from the noise, but as he started to give in to the ear bleeding pain, the noise stopped and everything stood still. Watching their surroundings, Helga gripped the handle of her wooden sword as tightly as she could forcing her knuckles to turn white. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her paranoia started to slowly return.

"You know," a voice hissed into the silent air, "There is a reason as to why you were treated the way you were, Helga."

Salazar's body stiffened from hearing the voice. Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder at Helga warily, all he could see was her face beginning to turn paler than before.

"Who are you?!" He screamed as he changed his strategy from defense to attack. Struggling to swallow the lump in his throat, Salazar couldn't help but hold his sword closer to his body, "How do you know her name?!"

With a scoff, the voice replied once again, "Well it's simple, dearie, I practically raised her."

The shadows upon the wall started to reanimate themselves once again before swarming down upon the hay covered floor of the training grounds. As they swarmed into a pile, the shadow started to grow horizontally before evaporating, leaving a young woman behind. The woman appeared as a young adult with long chocolate hair that draped over her tan skin. Her eyes were pure black with no warmth within them, yet she held a small smile upon her face, "I am her second mother." The woman laughed before she started to approach the two teens.

"Lady Margret?" Helga whimpered as she stared at the woman confused, "No, you can't be! My second mother is a sweet old woman that I saw the day prior."

"That's what you thought," The woman scoffed, "but that's what I always wanted you to think and that's what you will continue to think." The lady's smile turned cold as she drew a handcrafted stick from her robe and held it in the direction of the two children, "Now let's make this quick because I have some interesting plans for young Slytherin."

"**WITCH! I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER!**" An expression of anger grew upon Salazar's face as he forced Helga behind his back. Gripping his sword, Salazar held it up waiting for the time to strike. Salazar instantly focused on every bit of detail Margret was doing from her footing to her breathing. He watched as the woman's expression turned to humor but he never wavered. Once she opened her mouth, he changed slashing his sword through her body. By the time he refocused on his location, the woman that was there no longer existed. "W-What?" he breathed before whipping his head around in panic before being able to scream anything, the woman reappeared behind his friend and held her stink up to Helga's temple. Whispering words he didn't quite understand, Salazar watched in fear as he watched a thin faded blue wisp brush out of her head. With a smile upon her thin lips, the chocolate hair woman gripped the whip into her fist before covering Helga's eyes.

"What did you do to her!?" Salazar cried as he steadied himself ready to strike once again.

"Nothing bad," the woman laughed before uncovering Helga's eyes, "I simply took a memory I don't wish for her to have any more. I also placed her in a trance so I can now have you to myself."

Salazar's expression grew grim as he watched the woman leave Helga's side and start approaching himself, "What do you want with me?"

"Simple, really. You're now my new experiment. If everything goes according to plan, than you will be the key to my success." Margret boasted with pride in her voice. As she drew closer to Salazar, he grew more cautious. Slowly he started to side step around the woman, so he could manage to get back to Helga and hopefully figure out a way to get them out of this mess.

"Why am I the key to your success?" Salazar hissed as he pointed his sword towards the woman, he needed an excuse to postpone her long enough for him to come up with some strategy, but this wasn't his area of expertise. He was good at fighting and forming plans, but Godric seemed to be the clear kid that could worm his way through any situation.

"Because," Margret chuckled as she stepped closer to Salazar. Lifting her hand up, the woman pressed an index finger into the point of his sword, allowing a trickle of blood to sooth its way down his blade, "You, my dear boy, are the weakest link."

"**SOD OFF!**" He screamed as he slashed his sword at her once again, this time managing to cut the flesh upon her face, "**I AM NOT WEAK!**"

Seeming relatively unaffected by the cut, the lady smirked, "Ah, but you are. With the help of magic, I have obtained the ability to see into the future and I have grown to hate what it becomes. Muggles and pureblood magicians living in unison is sickening." She spat before knocking Salazar's sword out of his hand with a flick of her wrist. "So you, my love, shall now become my new monster." Smirking, Margret licked the blood off of her finger before cupping Salazar's panicking face and planted a kiss upon his lips. Instantly, the pupils within his green eyes grew several times larger before reverting back to their original size. As she backed away from the boy, a smile grew upon her face, "You shall be the link that starts the Great War." The woman chuckled before pulling a position out of her robe and consuming it. Her form slowly morphed into Salazar's appearance and changed into black as she sunk into the ground and concurred Salazar's shadow.

It took several minutes for Salazar to snap out of his trance before rushing up to Helga and shaking her shoulders, "Helga! Are you alright?!" He cried, while being in a state of panic. Pulling the girl into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her body slightly rocking her back and forth. An emotion of guilt started to over come his panicked emotion as he glanced around their surroundings unable to find the woman that appeared.

"I'm sorry." Salazar quivered as he hid his face into her strawberry scented hair, "I'm sorry." His grip trembled upon her body as he eyes slowly started to water up.

As everything grew silent, a small muffled whisper emerged, "What's wrong?"

A stunned expression grew upon his face as he pushed Helga's body away from himself, "What?"

Helga's expression grew concerned as she saw what state her friend had stumbled into, "What's wrong? Did you get hurt or scared?"

Staring into Helga's eyes, Salazar quickly realized she honestly didn't have a clue what he was talking about, "H-huh?"

As Helga stared into Salazar's distressed eyes, she slowly stepped into his body and wrapped her arms around his chest, "You don't need to tell me what's wrong. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you whenever you need a hug." Rubbing her face against his clothes, Helga's expression turned peaceful as she inhaled his natural sent.

As a rush of concern washed over Salazar's emotion before resting a hand upon Helga's head, "It's okay. I just." Starting to ponder on the incident that occurred, Salazar decided it would be better to keep the event lock up inside instead of warning others. He knew if he went around telling others about some witch that is going around taking memories and kissing people with blood in her mouth, people would most likely deem him crazy. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just thought you got hurt," he weakly chuckled to Helga. Inhaling her sent one last time, the young knight released his squire before planting a smile upon his face, "Shall we continue your training?"

Nodding her head happily, Helga couldn't help, but place a goofy grin upon her face that stretched from ear to ear, "Let's!"

It was long passed the noon by the time Godric ventured the whole castle, from top to bottom, trying to desperately search for his friend. But no matter how much he searched, he could never find them and ended up being forced into uncomfortable situation where he had to talk to purebloods. At one point, he got dragged away by John in order to see his father, which he greatly disapproved of. During his meeting with his father, the king stated to Godric that he was going to marry soon to some woman from another kingdom. It was supposed to resolve some major problem between the two kingdoms, but overall, Godric didn't care. He was relatively mad about the fact that he was going to be placed into a situation he never wanted to be in. The young prince always dreamed of a life filled with adventure, exploring lands he's never seen and going down as a legend. Marriage was something he never thought about and never really cared about. Now that he was being forced into the position, all Godric really wanted to do was hand his title as prince back to his father and walk away. As he wondered through the endless stair cases and hallways in his dreary castle, Godric had nothing better to do than ponder to himself. He thought about anything and everything from his royal clothes to the fact he needed to figure out a way to hide Helga, but no matter how far his thoughts wondered, somewhere deep down in the back of his mind a small seed was starting to grow.

The seed of running away and having an adventure only started to sprout by each step until it started to burst ideas of how his friends and him could escape and where they could go. He thought about all the different things he could do and how he could go down as a legend. Eventually the idea became official in his head, he was going to run away and have an adventure he always wanted. He decided that they would follow the story that he happen to stumble upon the night before and follow the adventure that the man went on. Deep down, Godric hoped that he and his friends could find whatever ancient castle that the man wrote about in his journals and create their own home where they could do anything they wanted to do. He wanted to turn the castle into their own paradise where he could go on daily adventures, Salazar could practice his fighting without other's judging him, and Helga could live a peaceful life were no one would deem her as a witch.

The more he started to plan out their great escape, the quickly Godric's thoughts flew into the air. He never paid any attention to his surroundings until a hand upon his shoulders threw him out of his imagination. Screaming, Godric turned to the figure and drew his sword ready to fight.

"Whoa!" Salazar gasped before holding his hands up in the air, "Are you alright, prince?"

Staring at Salazar, Godric's freaked expression turned to a grin, lowering his sword Godric tackled his friend only to force Salazar into a headlock, "**I'VE BEEN LOOING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU GUYS!**"

Forcing his ginger haired friend to let him go, Salazar pushed Godric away rubbing his ear, "No need to scream, you arse. Anyways, I was training Helga."

Cocking his head, Godric gave Salazar a stumped expression, "Training her?"

Salazar nodded in response, "She's my new squire. It was an idea that John and I made up this morning at breakfast. We agreed that it'd be the easiest way for her to be with us and no one suspecting a thing."

Giving Salazar a puzzled expression, Godric placed his sword back into his sheath before rubbing his chin, "One problem about that plan."

This time, Salazar gave Godric a confused look, "And that is?" He questioned before flicking his wrist telling Godric to continue his story.

"Helga is a **GIRL**!" Placing his hands upon his knight's shoulders, Godric quickly shook Salazar's body, "She can't look like a boy!"

Shrugging unamusingly, Salazar stared at the prince, "None of our knights could tell despite seeing her last night. I think if people automatically see her in a squire uniform, they assume she is a boy. As long as she smiles and doesn't speak in front of others, many people would just believe she is a very feminine boy."

Questioning Salazar's logic, Godric released his shoulders slowly, "Have you told her not to talk around other's?"

With a nod of his head, Salazar's expression seemed proud, "Already accomplished, your majesty. I have already taught her a few different strikes when it comes to sword handling."

"Really?" Godric chuckled in response before slinging his arm over Salazar's shoulder, "Does that mean I can spar with her and she might actually be a good opponent?"

"No. Definitely not. In due time, she'll be more trained, all we to do is just teach her" The knight laughed before wrapping his own arm around the prince's shoulder. In unison, the two strolled down the corridors bringing up pointless topics and random sentences which ended up making them sound stupid during the process.

* * *

"No more! No more, please!" Helga whimpered as she slumped her way into Godric's room, "My arms feel like ropes! Ropes that you guys kept tying into a knot over and over!"

Laughing hysterically, Godric slung his arm around Helga's slumped shoulders, "You did good for a rookie!"

Rubbing her back, Salazar couldn't help but chuckle himself, "You did really well. Don't worry tomorrow's training will be lighter."

"**TOMORROW?!**" She whined before forcing her body to straighten up, "I thought we could rest."

Dragging his hand through his messy hair, Godric's laugh died down to a chuckle, "Actually, I have a better idea for us, but it's kind of a serious topic to talk about."

"You being serious? That's a rare sight to see." Salazar laughed, "What's the topic?"

Giving Salazar a nasty expression, "I'm being serious right now. This is a big thing to talk about."

Seeming relatively curious, Helga stared at Godric, "What is it?"

Slowly, the three slipped into Godric's room and instantly bee lined it to the fire place. Salazar then grabbed a few logs that sat next to the mantle and set them inside the fire place right upon the ashes of the old ones. To finish it up, the weary knight than grabbed a pair of spark stones and lit the wood, hoping the warmth would come in quickly.

"Now that we are all getting comfortable," Salazar yawned, "Can we have this so called serious statement?"

Untying his sword and grabbing the parchment that's been attached to his hip all day, Godric set his sword to the side before opening the parchment, "Let's go on an adventure guys! We can follow the footsteps of the man in this story!"

Salazar rolled his eyes, "Godric-"

"No! I'm serious!" Godric pleaded as he held the parchment up, "Let's go on adventure of our own! I already ask my father and he said it was okay!" As soon as he lied, a huge feeling of guilt grew within his stomach, but Godric just told himself that there is no turning back.

Staring at the paper, Helga's expression grew confused which caused Godric to stare at his confused, "What's wrong, Helga?"

She silently pointed to the paper, "There's no writing here, Godric."

Flipping the parchment around, Godric stared at it baffled by the appearance, "There was writing on here though!"

"What are you talking about?" Salazar scoffed before snatching the paper out of Godric's grip, "You were reading the story last night, so of course it's writing." Staring at the paper himself, Salazar's face turned pale.

"It's a map!" Godric laughed as he snatched the paper back, "See! This is a sign that we should go on an adventure!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We have jobs to do here, Godric. We can't just leave even if the king permitted it." Salazar scoffed before turning to the fire place and stretching his hand out towards the heat.

The surge of guilt that still lingered inside of Godric's stomach started to grow, "Isn't there someone you want to get away from?"

Instantly Salazar and Helga's expressions grew grim, Godric took this as a sign to continue to talk, "If we go on this adventure to find this castle that's on the map, then maybe we can start our own lives. No one would think you are a witch Helga and no one would judge you because of your family, Salazar."

Salazar's lip quivered as he looked away from Godric as a painful emotion grew in his heart. He hated to think about his family, he hated about what they did and why people look down upon him. He hated everything about them and yet he knew he still wore his families crest as a necklace. Pondering upon his family, Salazar subconsciously reached into his shirt and pulled out a long thin chain that held a small locket. Upon the locket as a single green snake that curved into an 's' which stood for his last Slytherin.

Looking a bit hurt, Godric cleared his throat, "This is an opportunity of a life time. Don't you want to go Helga?"

Helga stared into the flickering flames within the mantel, similar to Salazar, her expression seemed dim as she gazed into the flames. She recalled different memories of her mother and how she helped others feel better when they were ill. She also thought about the villagers and how they jumped her and sentenced her the death without hearing what she had to say.

With a slight shiver, Helga turned to Godric with tears slipping down her face, "I'll go where ever you go, prince. You guys are the only family I have now." She choked as she started to rub her eyes raw.

Salazar, on the other hand stood up, "Don't be stupid. I won't follow." Patting Helga's head, Salazar stared at Godric with distance eyes, "I have a job here as a knight. I can't abandon my post and have everyone's suspicions proven correctly. I'm sorry, milord, but I won't go."

With a weak nod, Godric released a heavy sigh, "I understand." Rubbing Helga's back, Godric bit his bottom lip anxiously, trying to come up with something to change Salazar's mind. Just as Salazar turned to stroll out of the room, Godric shot up to his feet giving his friend a determined expression, "If you want to join us, we are leaving before dawn tomorrow morning. Just let me tell you, though, you aren't abandoning your post. You'll be protecting me from my stupidity. If you come with us and do manage to find the castle on this map, we can live in a world where no one would judge you because of what your family did. I swear."

Salazar weakly acknowledge Godric before turning the corner and walking down a few door frames to his own room. Slipping into his dark room, Salazar lit the torches in his room before drawing the curtains open in front of his windows. Leaning upon the frame, the young knight stared out into the active village below. Seeing the candle lit windows of the village below, and the pure bight full moon lingering above only made him faintly smile. Watching the town from a far always made him feel at peace, and being in his room isolated allowed him to think.

"People already look down at you." A whisper hissed into his ears. Salazar's eyes grew glossy as he turned his head towards his shoulder.

With a faint whimper, Salazar nodded his head, "I know."

"You're family betrayed the king. You watched them burn on a stake!" The whisper grew more fierce and Salazar's emotion copied.

"**SOD OFF! I ALREADY KNOW THAT!**" Salazar bellowed before whipping around and staring at his room in anger, "I was there! I saw it!" he pleaded, his voice growing from anger to strained, "I heard them scream, I heard their dying breaths."

"Do you know who caused it?" the voice continued this time sounding a bit greedier, "Muggles."

"People did! The king did! Everyone is a muggle, everyone judges." Slipping down the wall, Salazar gripped his hair in frustration, "Everyone judges people."

With a sneer, Salazar's shadow started to shift within the fire, "Yet muggles judge witches and wizards like us because we are more powerful."

"Great," Salazar slightly chuckled, "Now my thoughts are going crazy. My own internal thoughts are talking about witches and wizards."

"In due time, dearie," The whisper chuckled, "all in due time. You will soon learn who the main cause of all our pain is. For now, though, you need to go on the journey because you are the key to _their_ down fall."

As Salazar raised his head up to gaze upon his shadow, his pupils once again expanded. His voice turned monotone as his body straightened up, "I'm the key to end the muggle race."


	4. Chapter 4: Blood for Blood

"He who learns but does not think, is lost! He who thinks but does not learn is in great danger."  
**- ****Confucius**

* * *

By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, two exhausted kids were already strapping their supplies to their horses and checking their saddles. Usually by this time, the morning air was starting to heat up from the sun but it was quite the opposite that morning. The freezing breeze only made the children's skin turn red underneath its touch and the sun didn't seem to be warming anything up any time soon.

Bundled in several layers of wool clothing and topped with one of his families cloaks with his families crest upon the chest, Godric seemed relatively ready for his new adventure. The only thing that was eating him alive was the fact his first and only friend he made at the castle decided to not show up after all. Godric desperately wanted Salazar to join them so than the three of them could be the greatest best friends traveling to some unknown destination, but he understood why he declined.

Checking the pouch, he tied upon the trap of his sword, Godric made sure several days' worth of spark rocks and water were there. He then pulled out his map and climbed upon his white stallion. Glancing over at Helga, who was wearing the same squire training uniform and a cloak, Godric gave her a small smile.

"I don't think he'll be joining us any time soon, Helga. Maybe we should get going." Biting his bottom lip, Godric turned his attention to the stretch of cobble stoned flooring in front of them. Kicking the sides of his horse, Godric made his stallion begin to walk down the path.

A pained expression grew upon Helga's cold face as she watched Godric starting to ride off, "What if we wait a little bit longer, Godric? He might come!"

"I really don't think so. Come on. We have an adventure to go on!" Forcing a grin, Godric looked back at Helga, "Your mom did tell you to go on your own journey, so let's make the best of it! Alright?"

Silently, Helga nodded her head in reply before giving the castle a finally glance. Lowering her voice, Helga crossed her fingers into a pray, "Please join us Salazar. It won't be the same without you." Releasing her hands, Helga inhaled a deep breath of the freezing morning due before gripping the reins of her horse and telling it to follow Godric.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Helga constantly kept glancing back at the castle, hoping a figure would start riding after them, "So where are we going to venture off to first?" She questioned as her hope quickly started to die.

"Well, according to the map the next closest village is a place called Glen. It seems like we are going to be camping on the floor for a few nights until we get there. When we're there, we can resupply our food and water." Folding up the map, Godric tucked it back behind his sword strap, "Come on, we have a lot of land to cover. Let's get going."

Squeezing his horse's sides, Godric forced it from a trot into a gallop and raced down the winding forest trail that led from the castle down into the village below. Every so often, Godric glanced over his shoulders to make sure Helga was keeping up and to his surprise she was managing herself perfectly well.

"Where did you learn to ride?" Godric yelled back as they turned into the empty streets of the village.

"There was a kind man in the two who used to get sick a lot. My mother always aided him, so in return he used to teach me how to ride his horses" She screamed back as the cold wind blew in her face and knocked the hood of her cloak down.

As a smirk grew upon his face, Godric simply nodded his head and focused on the road ahead. It's been a long time since he's rode a horse and pondered to himself. He used to do it all the time back at his home, but ever since his mother passed a few months ago, he always rode with knights or Salazar, never by himself. In both cases, he usually talked to them about whatever thoughts he had on his mind at the time, but since Helga was a bit behind his own horse, he couldn't really keep up a proper conversation. So he decided it was about time for him to just ponder.

His life has changed from a simple relaxing life to a much more stressed filled and organized living standard. Quite frankly, Godric didn't really like it. Back at home, he was the king of sword, fighting among the boys and he was always the boy people could come to in order to ask for help. Back in Wild Moor, he could play among his friends or lay in the field watching the sky pass by with his mother. He always enjoyed the little things in life, like when one of the bulls were let loose in the village and a few kids including himself managed to stop the bull. Or when he picked a few flowers out of the fields and gave it to all the girls in town telling them they are pretty.

The more he thought to himself in silence the more memories started to hit him like whiplash. He couldn't help but remember his mother's cheerful face or the time when she took him on a few day journey into a big city in order to sell their products. Recalling so many memories made his chest tighten and his eyes sting from the cold air. Despite everything that the king had done for him since his mother has passed, Godric couldn't help but feel a small emotion of hatred towards him. Why couldn't the king have taken care his mother and him in earlier and acted like an actual family? Why was it that the king suddenly decided to take on responsibility of being a father after word of his mother's passing had spread? In fact, why didn't the king send a letter to him before having his army invade his village and take him away without any warning as to why he was being kid napped?

Tightening his fists upon the horse's reigns, Godric slow started digging his nails into his flesh. He couldn't help but grow more frustrated as recalling how terrified he was when he was sat in front of the king and the king just stared at him with distant eyes. News of being the prince was so shocking to him that he denied it all. Yet no matter how many times he tried to leave the castle, the knights always threw him back into his room. He was emotionally distort from losing his mother and suddenly treated like a prisoner in a castle he knew nothing about only caused him to grow frustrated. In fact, he yelled at Salazar the first time they met because he knew Salazar had become his new personal baby sitter.

By the time they had left the village that rested at the foot of the hill, Godric finally snap out of mind and focused back upon the road. Mentally reassuring himself, Godric kept telling himself that it was good that he was leaving the castle. Who owes no alliance to the king, Godric repeated within his mind. The king wasn't there in his life so why should he be there now?

Managing to catch up with Godric, Helga gave him a concerned look. He didn't seem to notice, but Helga didn't really mind. Quickly Helga built up the courage to speak, "Hey," she coughed. To her surprise, Godric instantly turned his attention to her. His eyes reflected an upset expression that he tried to hide behind a smile.

"My village is only a few hours from here. Do you mind if we stop there so I can grab some clothes that fit me as well as some herbs for us?"

"Sure," Godric chuckled before giving Helga a hand jester telling her to lead the way, "After you, madam."

* * *

"This is Valley Board." Helga laughed as they crept into town with the hood of their cloaks up in order to hide their faces.

"And here I thought Wild Moor was a small place," Godric chuckled in reply before whiffing in a deep breath of smoke. Breaking out into a slight cough, Godric looked around the village able to find the source of the smell. After a bit, he saw Helga's expression fade from glee to horror as she took off her hood. She then kicked her horse's side and booked it in the direction of the dim glow of fire and smoke. Kicking his horse in reply, the young prince raced after his friend, predicting what the problem was.

As they drew closer to the outskirts of town, more and more black figures started to grow into view. Each figure held different farming tools and torches. In heart of everything was a woman who stood upon a pile of rocks that rested in front of a willow tree.

"**THIS!**" The woman screamed as she pointed to a worn down house that was burning relatively quickly, "**IS THE START OF A NEW EAR!**" The crowd of adults and children all yelled in unison, agreeing with the woman. "**WITCHES ARE ALIVE AND WELL! THEY HAVE BEEN POLUTING OUR LANDS AND POSIONING US ALL!**" The crowd cried again, "**WE CAN NOT WAIT FOR THE KING TO ACT! WE MUST ACT NOW AND END THIS PROBLEM ONCE AND FOR ALL! BY BURNING THE WITCHES LATER SHE SHALL BE SUMMONED! GOD HAS TOLD ME BY BURNING THE WITCH, WE WILL BE SET FREE! READY THE ROPE! PREPARE THE TORCHES!**"

As Helga drew closer to the scene, her heart fell out of her chest. She couldn't understand why these people hated her family so much. Forcing her horse to a halt, Helga slipped off of the animal and pushed her way through the crowd. Her mind grew overwhelmed and quickly became disoriented as she grew closer to the house. Her breaths became rapid and light as she shoved her way to the front. Seeing the only connection to her mother light up in flames caused her mind to turn numb. Her hearing turned into a ringing noise as her attention to her surroundings quickly faded away. Her eyes burned from the smoke and ash, but all she could see was an image of her mother standing in front of their house. Her hair was tied back into her signature bun and she wore the same tattered dress she wore on the day she died.

Suddenly feeling hands grabbing her body and wanking her away, Helga couldn't help, but scream in pain as tears streamed down her red cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to fight in order to get away from the grips on her body only grew weaker.

"**HELGA!**" Godric managed to scream over to roar of the crowd before jumping off of his horse. Shoving his way through the chaotic people, Godric kept getting elbowed and shoved around. His mind turned into a state a panic as he saw a glimpse of the town people pushing Helga upon her back and tying her to the tree. Between hearings her cries and everyone else's yelling, Godric's brain started to pulse in pain. Gripping the handle upon his sword, the prince unsheathed his weapon and held up to the grown men who stood in his path, "**MOVE YOU ARSES!**"

The men took this a sign of betrayal and tightened their grips upon their farmer weapons. Within the background people began chanting something as Helga's cries grew to pain. Not allowing his opposites to strike first, Godric stepped in and kicked a man in his stomach. As the man doubled over, the prince used the butt of his sword and hit him upon the back of his head. Several other men jumped from the site and sprung to attack the prince. As his mind race a hundred miles per second, Godric allowed his natural instincts to concur his mind. Left and right, Godric swung, punched, and kicked not caring how many times he's been knocked down and scratched. Eventually an older man managed to hit Godric in the face with the butt of his pitch fork. Stumbling back, holding his face in pain, Godric instantly felt his nose drip blood. Removing his hand from his face, the ginger hair kid's appearance turned from sane to beastly. Glancing at the man with eyes of hatred, Godric sprung forward and slashed his sword right through the man's shirt. Blood instantly flooded from the man's body as he fell to the floor crying in pain. Godric than turned to face his remaining enemies that stood between him and Helga. Glancing behind one of his enemies, Godric saw as the black hair woman grabbed a torch and threw it upon the willow. Slowly the fire grew fiercer as Helga's cries turned to screams of agony.

"**SOD OFF!**" Godric bellowed before his mind completely shut off all of his sanity. Sprinting, Godric took on several men at a time, breaking more of their blows during the process. When he saw an opportunity, the prince struck making sure the blade of his sword grazed their flesh but did not kill. By each passing second, there seemed to have been more and more men raising to their feet ready to fight to prince again. As Godric's breath grew shallower, his steps grew heavier. His body felt like it's been pelted by rocks and dropped into the bottom of a lake. His face was cut and covered from blood that trickles from his forehead and nose. Despite Godric's cut up clothes and bloody sword, he held a deep loathing feeling for the people of this town. He didn't want to know anything about them, and quite frankly, he didn't care what happened to them after his blade had pierced their bodies, but subconscious kept a whispering reminder to stop his body from killing the corrupted town's people.

Before having a chance to get through the small gap between opposites, someone from behind stuck the back of his neck and his gaze grew hazy as he felt his weighted body tumble upon the dirt flooring. Darkness creped from the sides of his eyes as he watched his friend burning upon the tree. Trembling, Godric lifted his hand towords Helga's direction before feeling his sight fade and his body relax.

* * *

Reforming their group, the beaten and bloody town's people cheered in victory as they chanted, "**BURN WITCH, BURN!**"

"**YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH ON THE COUNT OF WITCHCRAFT BY THE PEOPLE!**" The ratted charcoal hair woman cackled over Helga's dying screams.

As the citizens cheered, a hooded boy upon a black steed raced in, gripping his sword until his knuckles where white. His deep green reaped nothing but death as he rushed up to the black hair woman and slit her throat. Blood gushed out of her throat as an unnatural gurgling noise emerged from her mouth. Ignoring the panicking crowd, the hooded boy turned his attention the Helga and cut the ropes that bonded her to the tree. Grabbing her blistering body, he threw her away from the tree and upon the dirt. Slipping off of his horse, the boy quickly stomped out the fire that continued to burn Helga's squire clothes before pulling a thin hand crafted wooden stick out of his cloak.

"You brought this upon yourselves," he sneered before whispering some words. A bright light shot out of the tip of the stick and shot at one of the many men that surrounded the fainted prince. With each step he took, the figure's voice grew increasingly louder by each curse. The crowd turned to chaos as they scattered in all directions. Most of the boy's curses struck the backs of random citizens causing them to stumble upon the floor as a few of his curses were purposely pointed away from people. As the village evacuated, a smirk grew upon the hooded boys face. Pulling off his hood, the boy leaned over Helga's body. "Stay with me," he whispered.

Helga's gaze was blocked by nothing but sooth and tears, but as she stared at the boy a small smile grew upon her weary face. "Salazar." She whimpered before caving into the pain and allowing her body to faint.

Salazar's face instantly grew grim as he scooped up the girl into his arms. Laying her upon her stomach on his horse, Salazar went back and grabbed Godric's body. Salazar did the same thing for the prince, except upon Godric's white horse. Salazar than climbed upon his stallion, and wrapped Godric's horse's reigns within one of his fists before galloping out of the village and away from everything. Never glancing back, Salazar's large pupil's slowly returned to their average size by the time they were miles away from Valley Board.

Coming back to his senses, Salazar inhaled a deep breath of air before looking at his surroundings in complete confusion.

"W-What?" He gasped, before glancing over at Godric's horse. Seeing Godric's bloody face lay limply over the horse, Salazar's mind turned to a state of panic. Pulling off of the main trail, Salazar entered the forest that followed the path in search for a river of some sort. It took a while, but once he stumbled upon a big enough stream, Salazar slipped off of his horse and tied their reigns to a tree branch. Pulling Godric's body off of the horse, Salazar rested him next to the stream. Taking off his cloak, Salazar folded it up and used it as a pillow for Godric's head.

"I need a cloth," Salazar choked before standing back up and returning to his horse. Seeing Helga upon his horse, Salazar panics even worst. Godric was a bloody mess, but Helga had burns and blusters all over her body. Cradling her body into his, Salazar's eyes started to water up, "What did you two get into?"

Walking back to the stream he rested her body next to Godric's and instantly started pouring the water upon her burns. Apply pressure upon the blustering wounds on her legs, Salazar's mind rummaged through all of the things he could possibly do to help her. After a few seconds, he remembered John teaching him about a natural remedy that could help. All he needed to do was find the supplies.

In fear of thinking they would wake up and he wasn't there, Salazar grabbed an arm full of wood and pulled out some spark rocks from Godric's belongings. After the fire was lit, Salazar made it his prime mission to find the plants and berries he needed.

* * *

Feeling as if his skull was being ripped apart, Godric slowly began to wake up from his long rest. At first, his vision was hazy and filled with warm colors, but as he blinked away from ashes from his eyes, Godric quickly realized that the warmth wasn't just in his head. He was actually lying next to a fire in the middle of some forest. Glancing to his left, he noticed Helga barely breathing, instantly a strike of guilt bubbled. He didn't have enough strength to save her from all those people. He wasn't strong enough to cut her away from the tree before the fire got too bad.

Glancing down as he burnt clothes, Godric noticed random patches of a green like paste upon her skin. From the pattern of the paste, Godric automatically assumed that's where she was burned. Most of it was down by her feet and a little bit upon her arms and stomach, but not nearly as bad as her legs. Turning his attention away from his friend, Godric shut his eyes and allowed the smell of food fill his lungs. His mouth began to water as his stomach bellowed out in hunger. Opening his eyes once again, the prince watched the star's beaming through the openings within the trees before looking over his body to the right.

There rested a well maintained fire with some pot resting upon it. A mouthwatering smell, bubbled from the pot but Godric didn't have enough energy to lift his body up and check out what was inside it.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," a familiar voice chuckled. Instantly, Godric's attention turned to a boy who sat upon an up rooted tree root, with his back pressed into the tree trunk. The boy held a hand knife and a thick looking branch.

"Salazar?" Godric managed to ask before feeling the pain upon his face grow worst.

Shaking his head, Salazar picked to the branch with his knife, "Don't talk, prince. You were in some big fight. I don't think you won."

Godric watched as Salazar silently whittled his branch, "I don't think it matters if I won or didn't." The prince eventually whimpered before pushing his body off of the floor. Spikes of pain streamed through his body but he didn't want to appear weak, "All that matters is that Helga I safe."

Turning to look at Godric, Salazar's expression grew worried, "You shouldn't get up."

"Oh, sod off," the ginger hair boy managed to weakly chuckle as he tried his best to peek into the pot.

With a chuckle, Salazar simple shook his head, "It's vegetable stew. Nothing fancy, but I couldn't go using all of our supplies on the first night."

As a smile grew upon his face, Godric turned his eyes back to Salazar's hands, "I guess you're right," he chuckled before continuing, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"And let you guys have all the fun?" Salazar laughed, "As if! Besides, if I didn't come that your sorry butts would be laying on the floor dead by now."

"Guess you're right," Godric weakly shrugged, "but don't go thinking I'm weak, you hear? I was fighting against a village of men! So I had to fight waves and waves of adults!"

Salazar lifted his hands innocently, "Didn't say you were weak, prince. Anyways, you two had me worried out of my mind! What did you guys do?"

"Well," tapping his chin with his index finger, Godric pondered upon the thought, "We were going to follow the map, but Helga wanted to stop by her house to get some herbs and clothes. We purposely went around the village so they wouldn't catch us, but by the time we got there, they were burning her house. One thing led to another and here we are with you. Speak of which, how did you find us?"

Shrugging Salazar put down his knife and branch into his pouch before grabbing two bowls from their inventory. Scooping the bowls into the soup, Salazar hands one of the bowl to Godric and kept one for himself.

"Well, I was following you guys the whole time, but you happened to be a few miles ahead of me. By the time I found you guys, whatever had happened already happened and I took you guys to get help." Refusing to tell Godric that he happened to just find him on his horse, and they were already beaten up in the middle of nowhere, Salazar pretended to play it off as if he actually picked them up at the village.

Nodding his head, Godric chuckled, "Alright. Makes sense, but why didn't you use stuff that was in Valley Board?"

"What if the people came back?" Salazar shock back.

This time Godric raised his hands innocently before sipping the soup from his bowl, "Okay, I get it." He chuckles humorously before glancing back at Helga with an upset expression, "I wish I could have done more."

"You did everything you could," Placing a hand upon Godric's shoulder gently, Salazar looked into his friends blue eyes, "She's okay now. That's all that matters."

Releasing a sigh, Godric nodded his head, "You're right. That's all that matters."

The two boys sat in silence for a while, just eating and thinking in their own minds, but after a bit, the silence started to get the best of Godric. All he thought about was how he couldn't help Helga any more than he did. He thought of all the signs that showed it was going to be a horrible idea to check out the scene, and how he could have stopped her, yet she managed to slip in between his fingers.

Salazar, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder how he managed to find Godric and Helga. All he ponder on was how did he save them because he doesn't recall a single thing. He didn't even remember leaving that morning. In fact, he didn't even remember going to sleep last night. The last thing he recalled was a faint whisper echoing in his ears for hours at end.

As the fire snapped, Helga released a faint cry and the two boys whipped their heads around to stare at the girl. She was still fast asleep, which was a good sign, but they still were extremely worried about her health.

"Tomorrow we need to return to the castle," Salazar demanded, "We need to make sure she'll be okay."

With a scoff, Godric pulled out his map from his waist and set his bowl down, "If we're not too far away from the castle, we can. If we are, then we might as well as travel to the nearest city."

Scanning the map, Godric struggled to figure out where they were at, especially since he wasn't conscious to see which direction they headed to. Growing frustrated, Godric blew on his bangs making them get out of his face. Wanting to question Salazar, a small red lion print faded upon the map as the map shinned from the fire place. Godric's eyes grew wider as he watched the event occur yet he didn't say anything. Why would Salazar believe him? Maybe he was imagining it, he did get struck in the head pretty hard. The only thing that really stumped the prince was the fact that the lion was in the forest where Godric guessed they were at.

Looking at the length from their spot to the castle, it seemed like it was going to take a several day trip to return, yet the city that Godric told Helga he wanted to stop at was only a day trip at most. Growing a baffled, Godric rubbed his eyes, "How did we travel so far away from home?" He questioned to Salazar not really expecting a reply.

"What are you talking about?" Salazar choked upon his soup before looking at the map that Godric was staring at. Seeing the huge gap between them and his home, Salazar's mind started to panic. How much did Salazar miss in his life? How long did he travel with his friends before realizing they were hurt?

Handing Salazar the map, Godrc ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Man, I must look like a mess?" He chuckled, trying to lighten the stressed air between the two of them.

Salazar simple shook his head, "I cleaned your face why you were sleeping and put some of the stuff upon your cuts. Your wounds will heal a lot faster than Helga's." Passing the map back at Godric, Salazar's expression seemed to be in a daze.

Clearing his throat, Godric glanced over at Salazar, "So I guess we're heading for Glen tomorrow, huh?"

Salazar did nothing, but nod his head in reply. Once the boys finished their food in silence, Salazar washed out their tins and put them away. He then made himself comfortable upon the root of the tree before speaking once again, "I'll take first watch. You need your rest."

Without rebutting, Godric just nodded his head and rested upon the floor once again. He couldn't drift to sleep, but he pretended to for Salazar's sake. Several hours passed before he realized Salazar accidently stumbled to sleep, so Godric laid there watching the night sky and hearing their fire crackle.

The night was actually one of the most beautiful nights the ginger hair boy had seen in a long time. The sky was so clear that you could see the stars perfectly and watch as the moons glow crossed the sky. Despite the morning being chilly, the night was relatively warm with a small breeze of cool air every now and again.

Watching the sky in silence, Godric could only hear the distant animals making their calls as the fire crackled every few seconds. Once the small breezes started to pick up, a gently voice trailed along with it, "Come quickly," it whispered. The voice sounded like it came from a young girl who seemed to be in a bit of distressed, "She may die if you do not hurry."

Drifting to sleep, Godric didn't register the fact Helga wasn't the one whispering in his ear. He just assumed it was her and quickly started to drift off as his body grew heavier.

"I will." Godric mourned before falling into slumber.

"Good." The girl's voice replied as the winds faded and the night sky seemed to glow brighter, "We shall meet in Glen."


End file.
